A New Love Found
by SexGoddess247
Summary: Lots of changes and Hermonie finds out a secret that changes her life and any future plans. She is to take on the role of the new dak queen. Lots of sexual scences so beware! Srry I changed the story up a little on 3rd chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except maybe a few made up ones in the future.**

**Review: First of all this is my very first fic. Okay so of course this is a Draco/ Hermonie romances but beware this has a lot of sexual scenes. First of all this does take place in 7th year and let's just say the grand trio has changed a lot! Well sooner or later Hermonie world starts to fall apart with most usual girl stuff plus lot harder things to deal with. Well that is all that I'm going to say.**

**_Chapter 1 The crazy train ride_**

It was too early in the morning and the train station was as loud as it could be with all the people and the trains. Hermonie turned around to say goodbye to her parents and her younger brother.

"I going to miss you so much little one and I'll owl you as much as I can and don't stress out mom too much okay". She said while looking into her little brothers eyes. He always looked so sad each time she left for Hogwarts.

"Okay….I'm gonna really miss you Monie"! Her brother was only 3 years younger than her but she always saw him as a 7 year boy.

"Oh honey your gonna miss your train you better run"! Her mother said while looking through her purse for something." oh here it is. Honey open on your birthday " Hermonie looked down at a shiny maroon wrapped box.

"okay well I better get going. " She said goodbye to her parent and walked towards the wall that held platform 93/4 beyond it . She took a deep breath and made a run for it. As she entered the other side she went to go drop off her stuff then headed for the middle of people that were gather to try and attempt to find Harry and Ron. She saw Harry and walked toward him but before she could even get a word in.

" Monie there you are"! Then as soon as Harry had said that both he and Ron stopped dead in their tracks." Wow Monie you look sexy as hell….and wow I mean …never mind"! Harry couldn't find anymore words to describe the way she looked. Hermonie admits it that her looks have changed a lot over the summer. Her hair was straight and layered except for some simple curls at the ends. Her breast grew another cup size which was a perfect 32C and she was to shy about wearing tight or some revealing close to show off her banging curves.

"Yeah well Thanks Harry but mind I say you don't look too bad yourself!" And she wasn't lying actually she found herself checking him out up and down. Harry's shoulders looked very muscular and his raven black hair was messy but it was sexy how it fell over his face.

Well have you seen Ron"? Harry said noticing that she was looking at him with a type of hunger in her eyes which really turned him on ….actually now that he thought about it more he felt his pants tighten a little more than usual and turned his back to her quickly.

"No I was looking for the both of you to tell you that I'm Head girl this year"!

"Oh really Monie that is great but I had no doubt that you would make it"! Harry said feeling her enthusiasm.

Yeah I guess so…Well I have to go to the head compartment right now cause I'm dying to know who made head boy after all I will be spending many lonely nights living with them. Well tell Ron when you find him and I 'll go to your compartment later on to visit".

" okay see you and good luck."! And with that she was out of sight! 'Wow she looks so damn good this year and I'm not sure if I'll be able keep a hold of myself this year. 'After his quick thought he turned and left to go find Ron.

The Train was about to leave in another minute and she was halfway to her compartment.' I wonder who he is…… gosh I dying to know……I hope he is super hot.' And with her last thought she quietly opened the doors to the heads compartment. She saw him and when she did she couldn't help but gasp.

"well looks like were partners this year". He said admiring her looks. 'Damn she looks so fucking good….but she does every year to me'. "well are you gonna sit or stare at me like you are going to eat me."

Hermonie was taking in drastic change as well and she tried really hard to control herself not to jump on him. 'but my goodness look at he sexy soft looking hair falling around his face. And that body' "well, well no rude comment or anything…"She waited for his response but he didn't say anything except lean his head against the window again.

She sat down across from him and stared at his facial features. 'He looks so sad…I wonder what's wrong….Maybe I should be nice.'

"What's wrong Draco?"

He looked up at her. 'did she just call me by my first name or is it just me.

"Nothing is wrong and why should it matter to you anyway." He was certainly confused 'but she was never much of a bitch in the beginning anyways only her fagot friends. Fuck my side hutrs so bad!' He tried to shift a little and winced because of the pain. 'Damn I hope that she didn't see that.

"Are you okay?Are you hurt or something cause you look like your in pain?"

"A little but I'll be good." He snarled but not to just be mean but because of the pain.

"oh just let me see!"

"Fine but it won't help you'll just get a glimpse of my fucked up body." He said in between breaths and while lifting up his shirt. She sat beside him and begun to take off the red stained bandages on his side,

"Oh my gosh what happened to you?" Then she gave a wand a swish a said a healing spell that Draco has never heard of before.

"Thanks a lot and it was my stupid father and his fucking attitude."

"Well it 's all better now" She was looking straight into his sad crystal blue eyes and without noticing it she leaned in to kiss him. He saw this and also leaned in with his eyes closed. Their lips crashed together and it was the softest kiss that Hermonie has ever felt. He layed her down and then was on top of her without breaking the kiss. For once in 7 years he felt this spark of happiness in him and he never wanted it to go away.

Hermonie deepened the kiss letting her mouth open more she could taste the toothpaste in his mouth and then she put her hand behind his head to pull his body closer to hers. He soon broke the kiss for breath and just stared into her eyes.

"What was that?" He said a little out of breath but he was staring deep into her carmel eyes.

"I don't really know but wow ..um…I'm sorry …it's just that I felt like …I don't know." She started to get up thinking that he didn't really like what she did or something but before she stood up Draco pulled her back down and cupped her face and said" Please don't leave me" and before he knew it Hermonie's tongue was back into his mouth. They continued kissing until there was a knock on the door .

"Who the hell could that be?" Draco got up to open the door but looked back at Hermonie to make sure that she was sitting up and then turned back to the door and then cracked it opened.

"What do you want Potter?"

"My gods your head boy?"

"Apparently now what do you want?"

"Where's Hermonie" Harry said trying to peak over his head.

The door opened a little wider and Harry saw Hermonie. "Yes Harry?"

"oh there you are Hermonie Ron sent me to come get you because it has already been an hour and you still were nowhere in sight."

"Oh sorry Harry I'll be there in a minute." Harry shook his head and started to walk back. Draco closed the compartment door then turned back to Hermonie.

"Well guess you're leaving…so how long are you gonna be gone?"

"I don't think I'll be able to stay away for to long so don't worry."

"Can I ask you something?" Hermonie looked up to show that she was listening. "What does this mean"

"You mean what we did …I don't know I was waiting for you to tell me." She stared at him for a while.

"I'm not to sure but I like what ever it is."He opened the door for her.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy I guess we will decide the real answer another session, huh" She then left and very happy Draco behind.

"Monie you look……Wow!" Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Ron!" Harry elbowed him in the side." You're drooling man close your mouth" Hermonie started laughing and Harry joined in.

"so how did your summer go Ron?"

"Um….Just fine…….I guess." Harry turned to Ron with big eyes.

"Ron don't lie to the poor girl. Monie Ron here got himself a girl and she is rather a wild one!" Ron started to turn red.

"No she is not !"Harry started laughing this point.

"Right that because when I slept over at your house the night I met her and was trying to get peace and sleep all I hear in the next room is and I quote 'Ride me Ronny Baby… Ride Me like a bull..Yes,Yes, Yes you're my sex machine, harder, Harder' huh?"

By this time Ron ran out of the compartment leaving a hysterical Harry and Hermonie laughing.

"Well Harry I better get back to my Compartment it is time to change meet you later." and with that she left. On her way back she got pushed in the back and stumbled forward.

"What the hell. "Hermonie turned around to see a red pugged face Pansy behind her.

"Well, Well, nice to see you mudblood! Ready for this year to be hell?"

"Not exactly but you're the only one to be having hell and lets start today with a welcoming detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest."

"You can't do that "

"Oh but I can seeing as I'm head girl!" Hermonie then walked off to find Draco.

When she opened the door she found Draco reading a book. He look up to see Hermonie a little flushed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just had a little run in with your stupid girlfriend but I'm fine. "She said as she sat down across from him.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Draco mumbled then went back to his book.

"Well we better get changed we are almost there." Hermonie started to find her robe. Then felt Draco's arm slide around her waist.

"Hermonie you wanna know something?" She stopped what she was doing and turned around to face him.

"What is it?"

"You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen ."For some reason Hermonie got kind of mad.

"why because I look soo hott this year." Draco looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hermonie I've always thought that you were hott and this year doesn't make me think any different. When we started to kiss I got this really good Feeling of happiness that I haven't felt in 7 years."

"What made you happy then?"

"I was happy then because it was when I saw pure beauty in a special someone. She was so beautiful and seeing her smile just made me feel good. Those lips that formed that smile I've wanted to kiss them for the past 7 years and finally today it happened. You're the most beautiful thing on this earth that I've seen and believe me I've seen a LOT OF THINGS.

"Oh Draco you're the sweetest!" She kissed him passionately then they changed and when the train stopped. they walked off forgetting that they were holding hands.

From a distance Harry saw this and ran towards Draco with fury that no one has ever seen.

"Malfoy you son of a bitch get your hands off of her!" Soon Harry's fist collided with poor Draco's Face before he had time to react.

_**Well I know I suck at cliff hangers! Please Review and tell me what you thought of my first fic. Thanks lots for reading! Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but some made up characters ok!**

**_Chapter 2 An interesting first day at Hogwarts_**

Hermonie was shocked and stood there for a. pretty long moment "Harry no don't"!

Draco was back on his feet that very next second and was throwing punches left and right and soon both were rolling all over the ground like crazy animals. Harry pulled back his right fist and threw it right into Draco's cheekbone. Draco pulled back his own right fist and hit Harry in his right side and as soon as his fist had collided with Harry's ribs everyone gasped at the sound of 3 tiny crack sounds that sounded like someone's wand had broken in three places. Hagrid was trying hard to get past all the students and soon started to pick them up and put them aside. Once he arrived to the two wild teens he pick each one up with both of his hands and held them up in the air.

"Now boys calm down! What's the reason for this?"

"His precious pureblooded hands were all over Hermonies' that is what"! Harry was furious.

"Shut the hell up Potter, you don't know what the hell you are talking about"! Draco just recognized his mistake and was trying to think of some way to cover it up but decided to just deny it because no one would believe that he was holding Hermione's hand affectionately.

"Well if you two promise to calm down and go separate ways, I won't take this up to Dumbledore". He looked back and forth at both boys waiting for their answer.

"I didn't start it and I would gladly like to get away from Potter as soon as I can because I can hardly stand his stench". Draco replied after about 3 seconds.

"Fine Hagrid, just put me down". Harry decided that it wasn't over but it was just for now. At that Hagrid put the two teens down and went to finish gathering the first years.

Draco just gave a snort towards Harry then took a quick glimpse at Hermonie and left. Harry turned towards Hermonie curious if she was holding hand willing.

"Hermonie were you…." But before could even finish his sentence Ron jump on his back.

"Harry, whoa man I didn't know that you had that kind of anger in you. Damn that was some crazy arse stuff"!

"Ay man I always told you that I was strong but I guess that you didn't believe me". Harry was kind of proud of himself but decided that he would keep his cockiness to himself.

"Well Ron I see that you are feeling a little better". Hermonie couldn't help but bring up the subject again.

Ron turned a little red at this being even close to mentioned again." Yeah well I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's go find a carriage".

Draco entered the great hall and looked directly at the Gryffindor's table hoping to get a glance at Hermonie. He was slightly confused still by their actions on the train and was hoping that Hermonie might actually feel something for him. He sat down at the Slytherin table at the farthest end as possible.

"Hey Drakie, miss me much"? Draco felt a hand run over his pants where his cock was and he slightly harden. He turned around to see Pansy ugly face and quickly retrieved any good thoughts.

"Get off of me you nasty slut"! Draco whacked her hand away while saying this and made a disgusted face.

"Oh come on Drakie, it's the first day back and I was thinking that we should have a little reunion party together"! She tried too hard to make herself sexy.

"Um no thank you I'd rather fuck horse than you any day of the year"! He got up to move to the other side of the table. 'Man I think that I lost my appetite!'. He pushed the empty plate away from him. 'I won't eat tonight at all thanks to her'. He turned and looked started around the great hall as the sorting ceremony. He felt as if someone was staring at him and he soon saw who it was. Her caramel brown eyes were staring deep into his. They locked eyes for a couple of minutes until food was finally served.

"Hermonie, earth to Hermonie"! Ron was waving his hands frantically in her face.

"Yes Ron what can I help you with"! She was thinking about what happened on the train with Draco and her.

"Well seeing as your head girl now does that mean that we won't be seeing you at all"?

"Ron of course you'll be seeing me because every chance I get I promise to come visit". Hermonie guessed that he was satisfied with the answer because he was back down to shoving his face with food.

Harry stared at Hermonie trying to figure out what she was thinking about.

"Monie after you get settled in your room can you meet me in the library"?

"Yeah sure Harry not a problem at all just meet me by the restricted section alright".

"Alright then". He then turned conversation to Ron and they started to talk about Wizards chess and other things of the sort.

Hermonie started looking around again trying to find Draco but he was missing from his seat at his table.

"Granger we need to go get settled in our rooms then we can go about staring into space". Draco was talking in his usual tone of voice but Hermonie had no doubt that it was to cover up any suspicions from earlier.

"Fine Malfoy". She got up and followed him out of the great hall down towards the dungeons.

They quietly walked over to a portrait that had a girl and boy arguing back and forth.

"Hello is this where the heads dormitories are"? Hermonie didn't really want to interrupt but decided that it was necessary.

"Yes but we are going to need a password first before you try and attempt to go beyond this point". The boy ducked behind a couch while the girl started to throw books at him.

"Well lets see I just had it right here ah ha here it is….newfound love.."? Draco said it slowly but found it odd.

The portrait door swung open and both teens entered and walked into the common room.

"Oh my gosh look Draco it's so beautiful"! Hermonie squealed then ran up to her room which was on the left. She walked up to her door and saw that it said

'Hermonie Granger'

Head Girl

on it. She gave another squeal and quickly opened her door. She found that all her luggage had already been unpacked. After she took in her room she decided to go find Draco. She quietly knocked on his door which had the same engraving on it as hers except for the name changes.

"Come on in"! Draco yelled from the other side of the door.

Hermonie opened the door slowly and gasped." Those are horrible scars on your back Draco….here let me heal them". Draco scrunched up his eyebrows.

"How is it that you know so many powerful spells that not even my mother knew"? He turned his back to her allowing her to heal them.

"All done! And it because I read too much and sometimes I pick up on things that I know will be handy in the future.

She sat on the edge of his bed staring at his body.

"Well you'll have to teach me sometime alright". With that he bent down and kissed her softly at first. He laid her on her back and crawled on top of her never breaking the kiss. Hermonie moan at the feeling of his hardened member against her inner thigh. This made Draco want to pursue a little further and so he deepened the kiss. Hermonie kiss back more hungrily and rubbed her hand over his bare chest down to his belt buckle. She unbuckled it quickly while they were still kissing. Draco helped her pull down his pants leaving him only in his boxers. He then pulled Hermonie on top of him so he could start to undress her as well.

"Hermonie are you sure you want to do this"? He paused while waiting for her answer.

"I never have been so sure about anything before". With the good to go Draco pulled off her shirt and pants and threw them to the floor. He took a minute to stare at Hermione's body which by the way was only in a bra and panties. She smiled at this and slowly unclasped her bra and threw that to the side. Draco put her underneath him again and started to give her kisses from her neck all the way down to just below her bellybutton. Hermonie gasp as she was deep into ecstasy.

"Hermonie is this going to be your first time"? He looked deep into her eyes. She looked down at him and shook her head up and down. "Well I guess were in this together". She looked back down shocked but didn't want to put the process on hold any longer.

"Draco please keep going". He didn't hesitate because he was soon pulling her panties down, he kiss her on her thigh and slowly kept giving her small kisses all the way down to her feet. He looked up at her body for awhile' She truly is the most the beautiful creature that I have ever seen' and with that thought he pulled his member out of his boxers and positioned himself her legs. He thought he would tease her first so he rubbed himself around her lower half. Hermonie became very frustrated after about five seconds and made a grunt towards Draco and she also gave him a look saying' if you keep this up I'm changing my mind'. Draco didn't want to lose out on this so he gently put his head of his member outside of her entrance and slowly slip into her.

Hermonie grabbed the bed sheets tightly then slowly started to release when she felt more pleasure than pain. She gave a loud moan followed by Draco's name. Now this really got to Draco so he started to thrust himself harder and faster inside of her. Her warm and wet feeling was enough to drive him crazy but calling out his name was much more. As he thrusted harder he heard Hermonie give a loud scream and felt her tighten then release. Knowing that she had reached her climax and he to then gave one last ruff thrust the he too released himself into her. Hermonie felt this and pulled him into her hard. She could feel his member throb inside her like as if pumping and then before she knew it he fell on top of her.

"Wow Hermonie you are truly amazing". He rolled off of her and was lying beside her. She cuddled up to him and soon fell asleep silently. Draco made sure that she was asleep then gave her a kiss on her forehead and said "I love you Hermonie and I have for 7 years". Then he walked towards the bathroom that conjoined his and Hermione's bathroom. Hermonie sat up in bed once he closed the bathroom door.

"Draco I love you too. I love you so much and I'm sorry about what I'm going to have to do to hurt you in the future but know that I do truly love you as well". With this she decided what had to be done was going to have to be done then she laid back down and also decided that she might as well enjoy it while last.

What Hermonie didn't know was that Draco had heard every word she had said and lets just say he was curious as to what, how, and why Hermonie was going about to hurt him. He decided that he wanted answers and swung the door open.

"What do plan to do Hermonie to hurt me"?

She sat up quickly with alerted eyes then those eyes quickly changed to sorrow. "Oh Draco I'm sorry but it has to be done" and with that she stood up with the blanket wrapped around her body and left for her own room.

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I just found out that I'm going to be a mommy! Yep I'm pregnant! To let you all know I am pretty young in fact because I'm only 15 and I turn 16 on July 14. But me and my boyfriend are so excited and our families took it rather well and are completely behind us. So that is why I have token so long to update and I hope that I will have extra time with appointments and all so wish me good luck. Please still review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything but my own stuff.

Chapter 3 Continued ….First Crazy Day

Hermonie stomped off to her own room and slammed the door and went straight for her closet.

"Now what to wear"? She remembered that she still had to meet Harry in the library and decided to still go so she could get away from Draco.

She decided on her al fit and left for the library.

Draco stood there dumbstruck.' What is it that she meant? Gods I hope she isn't already

trying to break it off with me before anything really starts. I mean come on we just both

lost our virginities to each other and she just gets up and leaves well if she thinks it is going to be that easy she better think again.' And with that last thought Draco dressed and left as well but in search for Hermione.

Harry was sitting at a table by the restricted section waiting for Hermione.

"Oh hi Harry"! A jumpy red headed girl said in excitement.

"Oh hi Ginny. What are you doing here"? A little jumpy himself he replied back.

"Oh what people usually do when they're in a library, researching". He noticed how she had matured over the summer and he caught himself looking at her breast in less than two seconds.

She noticed this and blushed slightly then moved a little closer to Harry.

Harry stood up and this feeling of hunger took over him. He raised his hand to her cheek and lightly rubbed his thumb across her lower lip.

Ginny licked her lips feeling the exact way that he felt. She decided that she would go for it and went in for a kiss.

Unbelievingly Harry too went in for the kiss as well. Soon their lips were crashed together and they were kissing passionately.

Harry looked around to make sure no one was around then pushed her into a dark corner.

Still kissing… Ginny couldn't help herself but to push herself against Harry's member making it harder even more than it was before.

Harry's hands dove for her breast and ran his hands under her shirt cupping her breast firmly and slowly massaging them.

Ginny tilted her head back in pleasure and made a slight moan.

"Um I can see you are busy so we'll reschedule for another day". Harry turned his head in time to barely see Hermione walking off.

"Oh jez do you think she saw me"? Ginny asked questionly.

"No I don't think so". Harry stated concerned.

Hermione chuckled to herself as she walked away.' I wonder who the girl is. 'Probably some slut.' Hermione decided that she would go take a walk down by the lake.

She walked silently down the hallways silently trying to reach her destination but someone had put a pause on that. She suddenly heard famine laughter at the end of the hallway and she decided took check it out.

As she came closer a couple came into view and was apparently getting heated (sexually by the way).

Hermione heard a male speak in an angry tone." Get off of me Pansy"! Hermione noticed that it was Draco's voice in an instant.

"Excuse me but if you don't mind Draco please set an example for the younger children and take your lover as well as yourself out of public". Hermione was slightly jealous but didn't let it show.

She walked past them without stopping to look back.

Once she reached the edge of the lake she sat down on a log and picked up a few rocks and started to throw them into the water.

Just thinking about Pansy and Draco made her extra mad so she threw another rock hard at the lake but at the last moment she noticed that a red fog covered it. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were red and glowing.

"Oh no". Hermonie quickly thought of something peaceful then looked at her hands again and notice that they were normal again. 'Gods that was close anyone could have seen that'.

"Ah, Hermione there you are". She turned to see Dumbledore walking up to her with an averaged sized boy with him.

"What can I help you with Professor"?

"Well we have a new student here and he is going to need the heads to help him around the castle. Have you see head boy by any chance"?

"Yeah in the hallways earlier but not since then".

"Well I trust you to tell him everything so I shall leave Mr. Riddle in your hands". Hermione eyes shot open in an instant of hearing this name.

They stood there quietly until Dumbledore was out of sight..

"Is this some sick joke"? Hermonie mumbled under her breath.

"No not a sick joke but the sick truth". He simply replied.

Hermione couldn't see his features at all other than that his was about 5"6 and had short dark hair.

"I don't know what your business is here at Hogwarts but let it be known that you will have eyes watching you constantly".

"Well I'm actually here to finish my seventh year and I am in search for my sister". Hermione didn't know why but she kind of believed him.

"Well shouldn't you know where your own sister is".

"No because she was taken away from our family at the age of one".

"Well I wish you good luck on finding her then". Hermione started walking back to the castle with him following close behind.

When they entered into the castle she just remember to ask him something even though she was pretty sure of the answer. "Hey by the way what house were you put in".

It was still dark so she waited for an answer from a shadow walking beside her.

"Slytherin, but I have no idea where to go or anything".

"Oh well figures and just follow me to the head dormitories because head boy is a Slytherin and I'm sure that he'll be very happy to show you around".

Hermione walked up to the portrait where the girl and boy was but this time they were completely calm and sitting on the couch together. Hermione quickly whispered"newfound love". The door swung open and both entered.

"Malfoy"! Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs and when she heard no answer she turned around to tell the boy to wait but was taken back as soon as her eyes landed on him.

"Wait a minute you can't be……can you"? The young wizard seemed just as puzzled as she did.

Hermione looked deep into his caramel brown eyes that resembled hers very much... 'No we can't be related I have a brother already with a family that I've known my whole life so no it can't be'. She was caught up completely in thought and was startled by his question.

"What is your middle name"?

"Why what does it matter"?

"Just tell me……is it Marie"? Hermione couldn't believe it. How could he have known that?

"Yes it is but it isn't possible because I know who my family is". She started to become scared.

"Well let's take this up to Dumbledore and see what he makes of it". She him followed him urgently. 'It can't be possible I was adopted………….. But I was always so different from my family ……..but no'.

They reached Dumbledore's office and Hermione said the password and they entered the door.

"Professor Dumbledore will you please explain some things to me like one why I resemble Mr. Riddle right here.'. She spoke before Dumbledore could even get a word in but he knew that some day she was going to have to find out anyway.

"Well I will as soon as you calm down and both of you take a seat.".

Hermione sat down along with the boy and they waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"Alright then Hermione you were adopted by your parents and well your real family is very powerful as you can tell. Yes well you were taken as a baby because I was order for your safety by your father." He was interrupted by the young wizard next to her.

"Father well doesn't like following Grandfather and as soon as we were born after a year father decided that he would ask for help from the light because he didn't want us to grow up with the evil". Dumbledore decided to finish the story.

"Yes so your father asked me to act like we were attacking your family and kidnap you and your brother here so that it wasn't obvious but we only got a hold of you because by the time we headed for your brother's room too many death eaters started to show up and we had to leave."

Hermione just sat there and took it all then." So does that mean that Voldemort is my grandfather"?

"Yes and I'm your twin brother, Damien Jacobs Riddle, and your real name is Leah Marie Riddle".

" I'm not going to have anything to do with your family no matter what because I already have my own family".

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but your father has requested for you to be brought back due to your grandfather finding out who you are and he demands of your father to get you back". Dumbledore stared at her with sadden eyes.

Hermione couldn't believe this everything was falling apart and she didn't know what to do.

"Well Miss Granger you look really tired and I assure you that I will be here to help you get through this. Now please go to your room and get some sleep because you have a big day ahead of you and Damien will gladly inform you on tomorrow events".

Hermione got up with Damien and walked with her back to her dormitories. "Newfound love". She said tiredly and they both entered.

Draco had been waiting for her the whole time after he finally got Pansy off of him. He looked up to see that Hermione entered the common room but she wasn't alone and boy about their age was right behind her.

Hermione saw Draco and stared at him for awhile then he got up and walked over to them.

"Hermione are you alright"? Draco didn't care about the boy but only about Hermione.

"Yeah I guess so". She replied softly.

"And who is this may I ask". Draco looked firmly and the boy.' Good gods he looks a lot like Hermione'.

"The name is Damien Riddle and who might you be"?

"Draco Malfoy……….Riddle are you related to Tom Riddle".

"Yes I am but for you being a Malfoy you should know personally that he does not enjoy his muggle name".

"Hermione why are you with this guy and ………who let you into this school in the first place and why didn't I know that Lord Voldemort had any heirs"?

Hermione decided that she might as well tell him. "They were in hiding……my whole family was". Hermione sat Draco down and explain everything to him.

"So you real name is Leah and you're his granddaughter and this is your twin brother and that means …..If your family is coming out of hiding the war is near". Draco couldn't believe it.

"Well Hermione time for you to get bed because tomorrow you will have to meet our father and grandfather". Hermione sighed at this and decided that she would get sleep hoping that it would all be a dream when she woke up in the morning.

She got up and told Draco to show Damien where Slytherin was and good night to both then disappeared in her room.

After some time Draco knocked on her door hoping that she wasn't asleep yet and she wasn't.

"Come on in "! She yelled from the other side. He saw that she was under the covers and slowly made his way over to her bed and sat down on the edge.

"Hermione what did you mean when you said you were going to hurt me"?

"I'm sorry Draco but I decided that we shouldn't make anything more of what had already happened even though…..now I won't have to hide anything from my friends because they got some worse news coming to them".

"So you do want to stay and be with me"? He looked at her with sadden eyes.

"Of course, I didn't tell you that I loved you for no reason". He smiled at this and started to get up to leave but Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her. "Draco will you stay with me tonight"?

He of course nodded his head quickly and stripped down to his black silk boxers and slid in right next to her.

She scooted closer to his body. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the shoulder. "Goodnight my love".

"Goodnight to you as well". Draco was waiting for an 'I love you' or something and after not hearing in the next forty five seconds he gave a loud sign and started to drift asleep but he felt Hermione turn to face towards him.

He opened his eyes to see her staring back at his then she closed them and whispered "I love you, Draco". And with that he pulled her closer and fell sound asleep.

Hey you guys! Sorry it took me so long. I decided to change the story up a little so sorry. Please………………. Review………….thanks to those who did I appreciate it if you have any questions about the story so far to just ask away and I'll answer them if I can. Well it's late and the baby has been making me go on bad sleeping and eating habits so bye for now.


End file.
